Finally
by Yaoimelody
Summary: Slenderman ponders his life, until he comes across 'Tommy', and they become friends, his first friend, but the boy has to leave.. until he finally can come back?


My life is a mystery; perhaps someone knows the truth of how I came about. I wish they would find me and speak of it, but no… I probably scare them into silence, and they go on their way through their own livelihood. I feel insignificant, probably because I have poor sight, like you were staring through the stretched fabric of pantyhose. I was not created with a mouth either, so it was clear I had no need for food, even though I find myself curious for it. Though any child I have seen with nutrients in the woods rush away at the mere sight of me.

Why though? It was as if I was the most hideous being that has ever graced the lands. I wish it were not that way, that I had a face and could fit in with someone. Anyone… I only wanted a friend, and no interest in any other sort of relationship. I think I was never meant to find love in that way, but maybe I was still a child in my line of odd species?

It should not matter what I think, I was only a joke or a burden to everyone. Every single person that has passed my path has gained my attention, and I followed him or her in curiosity. Where were they going? Was I allowed to follow them? Only children would return the idea of being a friend, until I accidently let my extra limbs slip out in defense.

I loath my instincts, I do not think I would like to harm people. Have their life taken away by a creature they trusted after a few naïve moments. I wonder if I were an experiment went wrong… It would make sense, I mean; I have this full body suit that made me look ready for a funeral.

Though after all this intense and soul-searching thought, I may be an adolescent instead.

"Hello there," came a slightly squeaky tempo, causing me to stop my contemplation. Tilting my blank facial structure down towards the causer of the noise. It was small boy, about eight to ten, which was hard to tell for me. Noticing he gained my undivided attention, he gripped his stuffed bear in his arms harder. It was subconscious, but it was still a bit of a slap; so to say.

The small child gave a smile eventually, and tilted his head to the side, "Are you the 'Slenderman'?"

I moved my head up and down to signal he was on track, and wondered why he was all alone in these woods. Though first, I decided to learn his name. Perhaps for the first time, I got approached with good intentions. I doubted the boy had weapons hidden about his tiny figure. To signal that I wanted to know his identity as well, I moved my arm out slowly and it slithered to poke him gently.

He shivered as my cool stub of a hand poked his chest, and watched in awe as it retreated beck to my side in a "normal" length. Giggling, he spoke up, "I'm Tommy!" I watched him get closer, so we were near each other enough so we could socialize better. It was clear he had intentions of being my friend.

My head had its turn to tilt to the side, and overlook this. I was waiting for him to get scared and run away, fear me like everyone else. Instead I felt arms wrap around my lower middle. If I had eyes, they would have widened with fear or my mouth would have fell open in shock. Why, you may wonder!

Because someone cared and would eagerly be my friend, after all these dragging years. I waited for this nice dream to be over, but no, it was real. I moved my head to gaze down upon Thomas, who was quite short compared to my gangly and lithe form. Being bold I got down on my knees, sitting on them and actually being able to hold him back. Of course I was being very gentle, I knew my own strength for sure.

Thomas began to shake, and I reeled back a bit to glance over his face for clues of why this was happening. He looked happy, but I had no clue as to how this was a joyous moment. I bet if I were anything else besides myself, I would be too scared to actually enjoy this.

His jaw quivered, "I'm sorry, but I never had a friend before…"

If I had the ability I would probably be with him in tears, but I could only give my blank faced stare.

The brunet looked at the ground, and clutched the ratty teddy bear in his hand by a floppy arm, "No other kids like me, 'cause I'm so different… Then my older brother started playing this game, with you in it," He looked at me at eyelevel, "I really hoped you were real, so I ditched him on the way home and went into these woods." A sweet smile adorned his face, "I knew you wouldn't be all mean like everyone says…"

Touched, I pat his back with a sleeved arm to soothe him gently.

Rustling sounded nearby, and I froze. A teenager that looked like an older version of my tiny friend came out and into the open. His face fell into fear and shock at discovering that I did indeed exist. I fought the urge to get defensive, but felt numb when he fiercely grabbed Thomas and tugged him away, despite his begs and pleads. Looking down at the dirt and grassy ground, I found myself now in the possession…

…Of his teddy bear.

Years have gone by, I bet. Though I am still around in the same woods that Thomas had left me in. I did not blame him, and still do not, but if his brother came around again…

I had the teddy bear wrapped in my tentacle-like hand, protecting the little stuffed animal despite my doubts of ever seeing the boy again. He probably got older, and finally found himself making friends again. Who needed some freak like me, when you could have normal acquaintances? I should probably get going, maybe find something besides the woods to inhabit-

"Hey!" Called a voice as I turned, the oddly familiar, yet different vocals caught up to me.

Turning around, I found a man in his twenties. He had a grayish texture on his face, but I figured it to be stubble. Unlike his clothing of stripes and oversized shorts, it was now gray slacks and a yellow button up shirt. Yet, it could not possibly be-

"You still have my teddy bear?!" The incredulous exclamation made up my mind, that this was indeed my old friend. He shook his head slightly, and the swept and curling bangs moved a bit. I reached out with arm to hand him the stuffed animal in greeting, and he eagerly took it. Though as I brought back my arm, he rushed forward beside it, and caught me in a hug. He was taller now, but I still leaned down a bit to return it…

…My first friend…. 'Tommy' had finally came back for me…


End file.
